Trials of the Average High School SuperHero
by Xaphrin
Summary: Seiya, an egotistical, popular, atractive guy who brushes anybody lower class then him off; Usagi, lower class, quiet and gentle who wants to be noticed. What happens when they have to fight evil together? Love: Xaph! (Seiya and Usagi)
1. Pilot Episode

Konnichiwa Minna-san! It's me! Xaph-chan! Back with a heart-pounding, brain-rolling, biting-nail experience, with girls, boys, superheroes, love… and high school. Welcome to hell, may I take your order please? 

Brought to you with love from: Fraks INC. We'll do that. 

PS: Sailor Moon is not min… geee ya think?

Trials and Tribulations of The Average High School Super-Hero

            "Mr. Kou! Mr. Kou, will you _please listen to me!" _

            Indigo eyes drifted lazily open to stare into a straight and angry face. He gave a small start, then slowly picked his head off the desk. He yawned and stared inertly into his teacher's face, then smiled smugly.

            Meet Seiya Kou. He's cute, intelligent, athletic, funny, and popular. Long black hair, sparkling indigo eyes, a glistening smile, and a muscular body, these good looks just accented all of his other qualities. 

            "I was in deep thought of all the _wonderful problems you have bestowed on my mind. Oh, and the answer is the square root of three."_

            BRING!

            Seiya smiled, stood-up, threw his book-bag on his back and walked out, the class laughing heartily at him as they followed him out of the room. 

            "Seiya!" A pretty, young woman with long black hair, deep purple eyes, and a smug temperament waked to the handsome boy from down the hall. He waved back, watching as she pushed her way through the crowed to see him. 

            "Hey there, sexy," He teased, kissing the woman on her full lips. She giggled.

            "Hey, Sei-chan," She rubbed up against him, flirtatiously, "So, what do you want to do tonight?" 

            "I don't know, I thought we could hang out with the gang," Seiya shrugged. The woman smiled flirtatiously and rubbed up against him again.

            "Not just you and me?"

            "Get a room," a blue haired girl mumbled under her breath as she watched the revolting display between the two popular morons. She was greeted with a light giggle from behind her. 

            The blue-haired girl whipped around to stare at another girl. She was shorter then her with long blonde hair (pulled into two buns atop her head with a pony tail coming down from each), rosy cheeks, and bright blue eyes.

            "That doesn't revolt you in the slightest way?" 

            "Of course it does, Ami," The blonde-haired girl responded to her friend, "Just ignore it. There are tons of other things to look at. Hey, Harashi dyed his hair again!" She waved to a guy across the hall, his short, spiked hair was lovely shade of asparagus green. He smiled and waved back, beginning to head over. 

            "Hey, Usagi! Hey, Ami, what's up you guys?"

            "Love the do, Harashi," Usagi laughed, "What's the name?"

            "I've got two-hundred en* on 'Death by Broccoli'," Ami said, chuckling. (*I found out Japanese money is really called 'en' and not 'yen'. Just a little note for further reference! ^^) 

            "Pine Fresh, cough it up," Harashi laughed, holding out an open hand. Ami swatted at his hand and smiled. 

            BAM

            "Yo, sorry, little girl," A black-haired man, with a black haired woman latched onto his arm, thumped harshly into Usagi, slamming her into a locker. She rubbed her upper-arm and glared at the retreating figure. 

            "Dumb ass," She hissed under her breath. 

            "Oh, Harashi, I just wanna get in your pants cause I'm a stupid slut," Ami imitated a ditz's voice and batted her eyes at Harashi.

            "Well, sure, Ami. Why not? Cause I'm a horny bastard and I'll screw anything wearing a skirt."

            Ami and Harashi erupted into laughter, Usagi not far behind. 

            "I'd hate to see you in Scotland, Harashi," Usagi chuckled. Harashi laughed some more.

            "Ready to move'm out?" Harashi questioned. 

            "Sure, let's go," Usagi said, smiling. The three of them walked out of the school into the afternoon sunlight. 

            "Hey, there's Hitomi, I'll see you guys later, okay?" Harashi waved good-bye to his friends and went over to his girlfriend. Ami and Usagi smiled at each other.

            "So what are your plans for the week-end?" Usagi questioned Ami. She just shrugged in response.

            "Just the usual, go to work then stay home and watch infomercials until my brain freezes."

            Usagi laughed, "I thought we could head over to Cyber-Joe…" she grinned at Ami. "Pleeeeeeeeaseeeeeee?"

            Ami laughed, "Alright… let's go. After all, we don't want to keep _Motoki waiting… do we?" _

            Usagi blushed, then started off down the street, smiling. "Well… after all… he _is cute…"_

            "Yeah, but you think every boy is cute!" Ami laughed. Usagi smiled gently.

            "So?"

            A sandy-haired man looked up and smiled as a particular blonde walked through the sliding glass doors. She was a regular here, especially on the weekends, but Motoki didn't mind. She was nice, pretty, flirtatious… and smart. He liked hang around with her.

            "Hey!" He waved to the young woman, "What's up Usagi… Ami?" He smiled at them as they approached the counter. 

            "Not much. I think I'll just take the usual," Usagi said, leaning on the counter.

            "Yeah, me too," Ami said smiling.

            "So how was the hell-hole today?" Motoki questioned as he prepared their drinks. Usagi shrugged and Ami laughed.

            "Like hell, any other questions?"

            "That bad, eh?" Motoki laughed. 

            "As always… I got slammed into a locker again," Usagi rubbed her upper arm, "Third time in two weeks… I'm beginning to think other people possess some super power I don't have… you know, where they can see through solid objects." 

            Motoki laughed, "I must be lacking in that skill also… cause I see you just fine."

            Usagi blushed then took her coffee from him, "Thanks, Motoki," She paid for her drink and her internet-time, then sat down at a computer. 

            Ami watched her and shrugged, then turned to Motoki, "Some times I think she just gets really depressed… I wish she would smile more like she used to."

            "It's hard for her to do that, Ami," Motoki said, in defense of Usagi. 

            "I know… but it's been three years… don't you think it's time she forgot about the accident?" Ami questioned. 

            "She can't _forget…"_

            "I know… but it effects everything she does…"

            "I know… But her whole family died… she can't forget them."

            Ami watched as Usagi kept to herself, typing quickly and perfectly on the computer. She sighed and shrugged, then looked at Motoki.

            "I just wish she could smile like she used to…"

            "Excuse me…"

            Motoki looked up from Ami, into a pair of dark amber eyes, shaded by long, thick, curly, black hair. She was a tall, slender woman wearing a tight yellow skirt and a black tank-top, covered in a matching pale yellow blazer. She smiled gently at Motoki, who nearly dropped Ami's coffee cup. 

            "Uh… hi… c-can I help you?" he felt small beads of sweat appear on his body. The woman giggled and smiled.

            "Yes… can I have a cappuccino and a half an hour of Internet time on computer…" She looked at the board, "Fifteen?"

            Motoki nodded dumbly, "Sure…" He pressed the right buttons, and took the offered money. The woman smiled as he handed the woman her coffee and change.

            "Arigato," She took her cappuccino, smiled, and walked to her computer. 

            Ami began to giggle, as Motoki blushed sheepishly.

            "What?" He questioned.

            Ami giggled, "I'm surprised you weren't drooling all over the counter." Ami reached into his pocket, took out a rag, and wiped the counter. "Hmm… it's _seems pretty clean…"_

            "Oh… hush up…" He crossed his arms over his chest, then ducked as Ami threw the rag at him, laughing. 

            "Whatever…" She giggled.

            Usagi didn't glance up as the woman took a seat next to her. She didn't care, people came here all the time. She cleared her throat and continued to stare at the screen. 

            But… it seemed odd, it was almost as if she should turn and talk to the woman next to her. Maybe she should at lease _look at her…_

            Usagi snuck a peek out of the corner of her eye. The woman appeared deeply involved with what was on her screen. But she was beautiful… and it was really strange to see such a business-looking woman here at a cyber café. 

            A ring from her screen made her attention snap back at the computer. 

            **GoldenCat: Hello, Usagi.**

            Who was this? Usagi had never been spoken to on the Internet, let alone by some stranger. This was way weird for her.  

            **BeatleBug00:  Who are you?**

            **GoldenCat: Simply look next to you.**

            Usagi shot a look over at the woman next to her, who looked up from her screen, locked eyes with Usagi, and nodded.

            **BeatleBug00: What do you want?**

            **GoldenCat: I need to talk to you in private, Tsukino-san. **

            **BeatleBug00: Uh… why?**

            **GoldenCat: All will be explained.**

            Usagi looked over at the woman again. She nodded, finished her coffee and typed one more thing before getting up.

            **GoldenCat: Come, follow me.**

            Usagi should have blown this woman off. Usagi should have forgotten everything. Usagi should have just ignored everything that happened.

            Oh there were just too many 'Should Have's…


	2. Nichiwa Minnasan!

**'Nichiwa Minna-san!**

I just wanted to let you know that 'Trials and Tribulations of the Average High School Super-Hero' is under construction.

AKA

I hate the way the plot is turning out.

The first chapter will probably remain unchanged which is why it's sitting here right now. So this is just a notice! I hope you enjoy! 

PS:

Party now! I finished 'Voice of an Angel'


End file.
